In the context of medical simulation procedures, a simulated medical instrument (or a real medical instrument adapted for performing medical simulations) is used for performing medical simulation procedures, for example on a patient simulator simulating a patient or on a real patient.
For example, to simulate ultrasound based medical procedures, a simulation apparatus including an ultrasound probe is used. The simulation apparatus generates ultrasound images of an anatomic region of a patient simulator or a real patient where the ultrasound probe is located, and the ultrasound images are displayed on a screen.
The simulation apparatus including the ultrasound probe is positioned adjacent to an area of an external surface of the object under examination (patient simulator or real patient). The ultrasound images are representative of a region located inside the object under examination and bellow the area of the external surface faced by the ultrasound probe. The ultrasound probe, the area of the external surface and the region inside the object are substantially aligned.
In the case where the external surface of the object under examination includes a plurality of areas of interest, each of the areas of interest is a candidate for being scanned by the ultrasound probe. Knowing the position of the ultrasound probe with respect to these areas of interest may be an important factor for the medical procedure being simulated. However, the simulation apparatus including the ultrasound probe does not necessarily include appropriate means for determining this position.
There is therefore a need for a new system and method for determining a position on an external surface of an object.